Big-game hunting is practised throughout the world. Many big-game hunters use rough-terrain vehicles such as conventional four-wheel-drive pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and all-terrain vehicles (such as the four-wheel vehicles commonly referred to as “quads”), when hunting. Many hunters prefer quads for hunting as they are smaller and generally more suitable for rough terrain and forested areas than pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles.
Typically, there are difficulties associated with transporting a big-game carcass from the kill site, which may be remote, forested and/or hilly. A big-game animal may weigh as much as several hundred pounds. It is typically extremely difficult or impossible for one person to lift the carcass of a big-game animal and it may not be possible for one person to load the carcass of a big game animal into a pickup truck or sport utility vehicle. The quads used in hunting typically have rear and front racks that are sufficiently strong to support the carcasses of some big-game animals. However, it is typically not possible for one person to lift the carcass of a big-game animal onto the rear or front rack of a quad. As well, generally, such racks are configured so that big-game animals cannot safely be carried on the racks, in that the carcass of a large animal on a rear rack will tend to intrude onto the operator's seat and a carcass on the front rack will interfere with the operator's ability to steer the quad, thus making operation of the quad more difficult and possibly dangerous.
Vehicle-mounted devices for hoisting game are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063 (issued to York, 21 Feb. 1989); U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,431 (issued to Heyworth, 18 Jul. 2000); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,483 (issued to Frommer, 26 Jun. 2001) all disclose devices for mounting on a trailer hitch at the rear of a vehicle for hoisting a big-game animal such as a deer. The hoists disclosed in each of these patents comprise a substantially-vertical strut and boom arrangement and a single cable or rope for preferably attaching to the back legs of the animal such that when hoisted, the animal hangs lengthwise, head down. It would be awkward to transport a carcass thus suspended as it would tend to swing about unless secured. The strut disclosed in the Frommer patent is rotatable about a vertical axis relative to the vehicle to which the device is mounted such that a carcass lifted with the device can be swung toward the adjacent portion of the vehicle to which it is mounted, for example, into the box of a pickup truck. The strut disclosed in the Heyworth patent is similarly rotatable and the Heyworth patent contemplates using the device disclosed therein to hoist a big-game carcass for loading into a separate transportation means, such as a utility trailer. None of the devices disclosed in the York, Heyworth and Frommer patents are intended for supporting big-game carcasses during transport over rough terrain as the lengthwise suspension of the carcass would require that the carcass be strongly secured to prevent it from swinging. As well, the devices disclosed in these patents project above the tops of the vehicles to which they are attached and may tend to catch on overhanging branches in forested areas.
Vehicle mounted devices for transporting game are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,106 (issued to Glunt, 15 Jun. 1993) discloses a device for mounting on a four-wheel-drive vehicle comprising a platform that when installed, overlies the hood of the vehicle. In use, a big-game carcass may be carried on the platform. The Glunt patent does not disclose a device for loading the big-game carcass onto the platform.
A device for mounting on an all-terrain vehicle, such as a quad, and intended for use in both lifting and transporting a game carcass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,556 (issued to Caldwell, 15 Jun. 1999). The Caldwell device comprises a frame for pivotally mounting to the rear of a rear rack on a quad; and a leg pivotally mounted to the frame and having an angled “spade point” at the distal end of the leg. In use, when preparing to lift a carcass, the frame is pivoted down so that it projects rearwardly with its distal end resting on the ground, and the leg is positioned projecting forward from beneath the frame with the spade point resting on the ground. An animal carcass is then placed on the frame. Driving the quad forward causes the spade point to engage the ground, thus resisting further forward movement of the leg. As the quad moves forward the leg pushes the frame causing it to pivot upward and thereby lift the animal carcass. The frame projects above the quad rack in the up/carrying position and although the arms telescope, they may catch on overhanging branches. As well, the efficacy of the lifting operation of the Caldwell device depends on the character of the ground. For example, it appears that the Caldwell device might not work well on hard or frozen ground as the spade point might not penetrate such ground, or on muddy or swampy ground as such ground might offer insufficient resistence to the spade point to effect the lifting of the frame.
What is needed is a vehicle-mounted device for hoisting and transporting big-game carcasses that is suitable for transporting a carcass over rough terrain; is simple and robust; does not project from the vehicle to which it is attached in such a way as to tend to catch on overhanging branches; and is not dependent on the character of the ground for lifting.